No Intervalo
by Uchiha Yuuki
Summary: Alguém, um dia, imaginaria uma suposta atração entre Hatake Kakashi e Hyuuga Hinata? Eis, então, a audácia do Canino Branco versus a candura de uma jovem e, supostamente, decidida mulher.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto é autoria de Masashi Kishimoto

**

* * *

**

**No intervalo**

- Intervalo!!!

A estridente comemoração das crianças de Konoha, com o primeiro sinal pós dois tempos diretos da aula de Preparação de Campo Visual, ecoava por toda a vila. O que era, em vão, tentado ser controlado pela possuidora de longas cascatas azuis, Hyuuga Hinata, a professora mais adorada pelas crianças, apesar de lecionar em uma das matérias mais tediosas, se não a mais.

- Por favor, crianças, calma! – repetia enquanto tentava compreender como conseguia o controle de 30 monstrinhos durante duas horas, mas quando "aquele" sinal tocava por meros segundos, todo o domínio desaparecia. – Caramba...- murmurou para si mesma

Era sempre assim. Quando as crianças saiam para se divertir, lá ela ficava para arrumar o material, rever planos de aula, verificar a sala e possíveis jutsus de "pregação de peça" .

- Ora, ora! Mas vejam só quem temos aqui!

Antes de direcionar seu olhar em direção a voz que lhe chamou a atenção, Hinata já sabia de quem se tratava. Hatake Kakashi, o ninja copiador.

Lá estava ele, escorado no batente da porta e com a última edição de Icha Icha Paradise em mãos. Porém, seus olhos não estavam presos em sua leitura, mas naquilo em que Hinata fazia.

- Kakashi – ela cumprimentou

- Às vezes me pergunto por que uma ninja de tão alta patente, em Konoha, dedica seu tempo a uma escola? Será que a Quinta não tem agraciado, como deveria, seus espiões particulares? – e com um leve erguer de sobrancelhas confirmou a ironia que insistia em sobressair por suas palavras.

- De nada valeria uma alta patente se não pudesse contribuir para o futuro dessas crianças aqui, em Konoha, Kakashi Sensei. – e lançou suas duas últimas palavras em elevada acidez; acidez que fora suficiente para aguçar o interesse do homem que a testava.

- Sem formalidades, jovem Hyuuga. – ao dizer isso, sorriu, sutilmente, por trás da máscara – Afinal de contas, já tivemos a oportunidade de compartilhar missões e noites.

Sim, a intenção do Canino Branco tornara-se evidente em sua última sentença. Ele queria provocá-la.

- Seja breve, Kakashi. Em dez minutos as crianças estarão retornando do intervalo.

- E você se esqueceu de quem dará a palestra de hoje, professora?

Droga! Hyuuga Hinata não conseguia parar de se martirizar internamente. Maldito fora o dia em que aceitara a idéia de convidar Hatake Kakashi para uma palestra estudantil. De fato, o homem foi um grande sensei, não apenas para aquele que agora seria o próximo Hokage, mas para toda a Konoha.

Porém, algo nele a tirava do sério.

Nunca se lembrava de pensar sobre o que perturbava tanto, mas quando compartilhavam do mesmo ambiente a conhecida sensação voltava. E , novamente, caía no esquecimento. Ver Hatake Kakashi assemelhava-se a momentos dentro de uma montanha russa; era presenciar a oscilação de sensações inexplicáveis.

- ...- Ela nada respondeu.

Ao notar a ausência de respostas da Hyuuga, ele, ardilosamente, retrucou:

- Não pense que essa armadura vai me enganar com relação à garota residente de seu âmago, Hinata.

- Isso faz parte de sua palestra?

- Não, Hinata... Isso não se faz – zombava enquanto caminhava para uma mesa próxima a mesa da jovem – Vejo que foi muito bem treinada para responder uma pergunta com outra pergunta, mas, veja bem...Como posso dizer? – brincou com os dedos – Isso não funciona comigo – e sorriu por trás da máscara.

- Onde quer chegar? – e ela insistia com mais uma pergunta

- Ainda persiste, menina? – fingiu repreensão – Você pode ter palavras tão ferinas quanto as que seu primo cultivava, mas não me convence. Por dentro você ainda é uma pobre garota que tenta vencer a gagueira e o bambear de pernas diante de uma presença masculina, Hinata.

- ...

- Diga-me, Hinata – ao desnortear da garota, o homem aproximou-se, furtivamente, de onde ela se encontrava e a pegou pelo queixo – Você poderia ter Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Neji e, até mesmo, Sasuke...Mas não insistiu em nada com eles. Do que, de verdade, você gosta? – perguntou em tom felino próximo ao ouvido da professora.

- Por favor, Kakashi, aqui não é o lugar certo para esse tipo de brincadeira.

- E quem disse que estou brincando, menina? – para roubar os olhos da jovem para si, aumentou a pressão que seus dedos faziam sobre seu queixo – Por acaso, você tem preferência pelos mais experientes?

- Oras! Faça-me o favor! Se eu corresse atrás de experiência, provavelmente, já estaria ao lado de Jiraya-Sama !

- Não, não, não – e pendeu os dois braços para as costas da cadeira em que ela se encontrava a fim de limitar o campo visual e a movimentação da Hyuuga - Palavras ardilosas não combinam com um rosto tão angelical – suspirou

- Então, o que combina?

Num rápido jogo de pernas,Kakashi pôs uma perna de cada lado da cintura do corpo ofertado a sua frente, sentou sobre aquele colo e avançou contra o pescoço da perolada.

- Isso – parou no ápice de sua ação – talvez seja o mais apropriado, não?

Contudo, Hinata mal tivera tempo de raciocinar. Os primeiros alunos já começavam a retornar à sala.

- Kakashi Sensei!!! – as crianças começavam a ovacioná-lo

- Mas...Mas...- Hinata voltara a habitual gagueira

- Crianças, acho que a professora de vocês está cansada...Então, vocês sabem o que ela merece?

- Siiiiiiiim! – o coro mais uma vez ecoava

- O que? – atiçou

- Intervalo!!! – e os anjos, mais uma vez, voaram da sala de aula

- Ha-ta-ke Kakashi – fuzilou com os olhos – você me paga!

- Lógico, menina! – pegou, no bolso, o Icha Icha Paradise e pôs-se a caminhar em direção a porta – Espero encontrá-la mais tarde em trajes – virou-se para olhá-la por inteiro - mais apropriados e...É claro, com disposição, sim? – e desapareceu

- MALDITO! - gritava enquanto, com toda a ira, socava, socava e socava sua mesa.

Afinal de contas, poucas foram as vezes em que, realmente, saiu do sério. Mas, como um dia identificou, a presença de Kakashi oscilava todo o seu comportamento.

No entanto, nem quem a conhecia poderia, enfim, identificar o porquê do sorriso formado no canto dos lábios castos.

* * *

_Casal um tanto quanto atípico, não?!_

_Espero, de coração, que gostem dessa experiência. Não dói, não fere a integridade de ninguém, faz uma_ _pobre ficwriter, que se esforça ao máximo para melhorar a cada dia, feliz e...Não atrapalhou em nada no relacionamento de Neji e Tenten (para quem acompanha minhas fics). _

_Então? Acho que ofereci bons argumentos para não deixarem de mandar reviews :D_

_Nota1: Segundo exercício de fixação proposto pelo 10º esquadrão da Ficwriters Society Academy_

_Nota 2: Fic Férias de nº2_

_Bjitos, chuchus!_

_**U**.Yuuki_


End file.
